


Asking For It

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Could be seen as MoxietySummary: Virgil wants to be tickled somewhere new. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]giggly lee mood is back YAY!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Asking For It

“Uh, hey, Pat?”

Patton blinked and turned to see Virgil standing in his doorway looking sheepish. 

“Hi, kiddo! You need something?” 

Virgil stepped in and closed the door before stammering. “I, I was just wondering…” Virgil looked at the floor with a soft blush. “Y’know how- uh, you guys… t-t-tickle me a lot?”

Patton smiled. “Yeah?”

“A-and you’ve never, uh, gotten my, uh… feet?”

Patton smiled wider. Was he finally able to ask?

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“C-Could you, um… tickle me there? Please?” 

Patton bit his lip to hide an adoring squeal. “Of course, Virge. C’mon over to the bed.” Patton sat and patted his duvet.

Virgil smiled, though still shy, and made his way to the bed and sat next to Patton. The fatherly figure sat next to his legs.

“B-Be careful. They’re- uh, really sensitive.” Virgil smiled, his cheeks getting pinker. 

Patton chuckled. “Are they now? How do you know?”

Virgil snickered. “Why do you think I always wear shoes on carpeted floors?”

“Sounds veeeery ticklish.” Patton giggled as he slowly removed one of Virgil’s socks.

Virgil bit his lip as he watched, already squirming. 

“You ready, Vee?” 

Virgil nodded.

“Oh, and hey, kiddo? I’m glad you’re comfortable asking.” Patton smiled before gently fluttering his fingers at the arch of his foot.

Virgil gasped and burst into giggles immediately and wiggled his feet.

“Awww, that is very ticklish!”

“Pahahahahahahat!” Virgil fell on his back laughing. Patton watched as his entire body squirmed and shook with each adorable laugh.

“Yes?”

“Ihihihihit tihihihickles sohohoho muhuhuhuch!” 

“Oh does it now? How about this?” Patton gave a quick tweak to one of his toes .Immediately Virgil squealed and pulled his legs back, retreating into a curled up ball of adorable giggling. 

Patton softened, taking in the adorable scene. “I can’t tickle you if you pull away.”

Virgil peeked through his fingers, still grinning. “C-Cahahahahan’t hehehehelp ihihihit!” 

“Come on, kiddo. Give ‘em back.”

Virgil slowly stretched his legs back out.

“Thank you, Virgil. How about we play a little game?”

“Oh nohoho…” Virgil giggled in anticipation.

“Relax, you’ll love it. I’ve never been able to play this game since your feet are always but protected but since you were so sweet to let my play with them, let’s play a little game called ‘This little piggy’.”

“Pahahahahat nohoho!” Virgil covered his face with his hands, though Patton could still see his huge smile. 

“This little piggy went to-” Patton pinched Virgil’s big toe, but stopped mid lyric. 

Virgil snorted.

Patton couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

“Noooo, I didn’t mean to.” Virgil whined.

“No, kiddo, that was adorable. You’re being the little piggy.” Patton grinned and pinched his toe again, resulting in another surprised snort. Patton fell into a laughing fit himself. He’d never heard Virgil snort before!

“Pat!” Virgil grinned and leaned forward, grabbing Patton’s sides and squeezing. The fatherly trait squealed and laughed harder before batting Virgil’s hands away.

“Oh no you didn’t!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s foot gave a few quick swipes to the sole. Poor Virgil thrashed backwards and burst into hearty laughter.

“I’m the ler here, Stormcloud. You asked!” Patton held on tight to Virgil’s ankle and he wiggled Virgil’s big toe. “This little piggy went to market.”

“Pahahat- Nohoho! T-Tihihihickles!” Virgil laid back, deep belly laughter bursting from him.

“This little piggy stayed home because he was practicing social distancing-”

“Pahahat thahahat’s nohohot hohohow ihihit gohohoes.”

“Didn’t know you knew these lyrics so well.” Patton grinned as Virgil went red. “But if you’re such a stickler for your tickly nursery rhymes. This little piggy had roast beef.” Patton wiggled the next toe, one finger straying underneath to give a few stray pokes.

Virgil descended back into wordless laughter.

“This little piggy had none.”

“Nohohoho, dohohon’t dohohoho ihihit!” Virgil covered his face.

“Aaaaaand… this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!” Patton held on tight, knowing what was about to happen, and rapidly scribbled his fingers across Virgil’s sole.

Virgil. Absolutely. Lost it. 

The anxious trait practically SCREAMED before exploding into wild cackling. 

“PAHAHAHAT, NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Wow, Virgey, you ARE super ticklish here!” Patton giggled. He felt like he was holding on to a mechanical bull with how hard Virgil was thrashing. “Just remember, you asked for it~” Patton cooed. He toned it down a bit, knowing Virgil might throw himself off the bed if he kept thrashing that hard. 

“Nohohohahahahahaha!”

“Such soft ticklish soles you have, Virgey. They just feel so nice~” Patton dragged his fingers up and down his soles.

Virgil was pretty much lost to laughter at this point, occasionally getting out a word like ‘tickles’ or ‘no’, but never ‘stop’.

Eventually Patton did stop, however, to let Virgil catch his breath.

As soon as Patton let go of his foot, Virgil curled back into a ball, still laughing and smiling wide. Patton just sat there patiently, taking in the sight. Seeing Virgil smiling and laughing was a treasure. 

After a few minutes, Virgil sat up. He was red in the face, smiling so wide it looks like his might split in half, and letting out a few stray giggles here and there. “You’re ruthless.” He giggled.

Patton grinned. “Now for the other foot!”


End file.
